She's So Gone
by StarlightsAngel
Summary: Sequel to 'Let It Go'. Three years after she left Quahog, Meg returns to the family she left behind and shows them what has happened to the Meg Griffin they used to know. 'She's So Gone' from Lemonade Mouth is used in this story.


**She's So Gone**

_**Hi everybody! A new one-shot for you all to enjoy! This is the sequel to my Family Guy one-shot 'Let It Go'. This shows what happened to Meg three years after she left Quahog. The song 'She's So Gone' from the movie Lemonade Mouth is used here. I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing associated with Family Guy!**_

_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

A smile crept across Meg Griffin's face as she stepped out of the elevator. The receptionist smiled at her as she walked past her towards the door. Meg walked out of the apartment block and headed down through the busy streets of New York.

_Broke away_

_Learned to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

When she was eighteen, Meg had run away from her hometown of Quahog, away from the torment at the hands of her 'family.' Now twenty-one, she worked as a journalist for _The New York Times, _one of the most popular newspapers in the state. Meg loved her job- her one passion was writing and she couldn't believe her luck when she landed the job. She had her own office and wrote about many famous events that had occurred all around the world. Now, Meg lived in a fabulous loft, with a beautiful view of New York City.

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

Meg had worked very hard to get where she was today. When she first arrived in New York, she managed to get a job as a waitress in a diner, serving food to customers and cleaning tables, earning as much money as she could to pay for the small room she rented in a cheap motel. During the evenings, she attended an undergraduate's course in Journalism, studying hard to achieve a good job in the future. Finally, when she was twenty, Meg completed her course and couldn't believe her luck when she met the chairman of _The New York Times _at her graduation and offered her a job with his business. After a few months, with her wages, Meg was able to purchase her apartment and now… she felt she was on top of the world.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

But it wasn't just her life that had changed for the better. Her appearance had changed as well. Meg's short brown bob had grown into long, beautiful waves that tumbled past her shoulders. She had lost a good bit of weight, thanks to the gym and now had sexy curves and a totally flat stomach. With her high wages, Meg had bought new (and expensive) designer clothes that showed off her new figure and special make-up to highlight her facial features. The only article of clothing she kept from her old life was her beloved pink beanie hat, which she still wore every day.

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's…_

_She's so gone_

As today was her day off, Meg decided to head to her favourite café for some coffee before going shopping. As she sat down, her phone buzzed with a text from her good friend Lindsay. Lindsay was the first friend Meg had made when she arrived in New York- unlike the people of Quahog who mistook her for a boy, ill-treated her etc. the people that Meg had met in New York treated her like a proper person and didn't mind how she looked- Lindsay had been more interested in Meg herself rather than her looks. Now, they both worked for _The New York Times_ and often went shopping with other friends. Now, Lindsay was texting Meg, asking her if she'd like to come to their friend Amber's surprise party next week. Meg was texting back, saying she would love to, when she heard a voice.

'Meg?'

She looked up. A young man in his mid-twenties was staring at her. Meg stared back, saying to herself 'I think I've seen him before…'

'Meg Griffin, is that you?' the man asked. Meg stared at him for a few seconds before she realised who it was.

'Oh my God… Kevin Swanson?' she gasped. She couldn't believe it- she never thought she would see this person again. Kevin sat down next to her, still staring at her in shock.

'I almost didn't recognise you…. you look fantastic.' he said. Meg smiled. 'Thanks a lot. You've changed a lot yourself. How long has it been?' she asked. 'Too long. What are you doing here?' 'I'm a journalist now- I work for _The New York Times._ I left Quahog three years ago and moved here.' she explained. 'Wait a minute… that article about the terrors of Syria… you wrote that! I remember reading it a while back and I thought I saw your name!' said Kevin. Meg nodded. 'Yes that was me. I cover a lot of topics in the world. What about you?' she asked. 'I've quit the army for good now- I'm actually heading home to Quahog to see my folks. Do you want to come? See your own family?' he suggested.

Meg thought about it for a second. She would be going back to the one place she hated after three years…but it was also a chance to rub it in all their faces. Show them all what she had become. 'Sure, why not? I'll come along.' she answered.

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

'Nothing's changed much.' thought Meg as the car pulled up in their old neighbourhood. She turned to Kevin. 'I'll see you later. I'm going to go see my folks.' she said. 'That's cool. Maybe later, we could grab something to eat?' he suggested. 'Sure, that sounds great.' she smiled. She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car. Taking a deep breath, Meg walked up the driveway of her former home and knocked on the door.

The door opened. Meg found herself staring down at Brian Griffin, the family dog.

'Hello, can I help….wait a minute…._Meg?_' he gasped. She smiled down at him. 'Hello Brian.' she said. Brian stared in shock at the one person he thought he'd never see again.

'Can I come in?' she asked. Brian could only nod as Meg walked into her old home. Almost immediately, she recognised her father, Peter Griffin, slumped on the couch watching television. He looked up and saw Meg.

'Chris! Stewie! Come down quick! Hot sexy chick at three o' clock!' he shouted. 'I'm glad you see me that way Dad.' she smirked. Peter stared at her in confusion. 'Wait, why'd you call me ….oh my God! Meg!' he said, finally realising who it was. Just then, a slightly fatter Chris and a taller, Stewie came down the stairs. 'Who's at the door Dad?' asked Chris. 'Yes, who is that tall, hot female that just came in?' asked Stewie. Meg faked a gasp. 'I'm shocked guys. I thought you'd recognise your own sister.' she said. '_Meg?!' _they gasped, staring in awe at how their sister had changed.

Just then, an older looking Lois Griffin came out of the kitchen, holding a large saucepan of food. She saw Meg. 'Hello there sweetie. What can we do for you?' she asked. 'I just thought I'd drop by and see how my family are doing.' answered Meg. Lois blinked at her, before she realised. The saucepan fell out of her hands and crashed to the floor. 'Meg…' she whispered. 'Hello Lois.' said Meg.

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

The entire Griffin family sat at the kitchen table. Not one of them could believe how much Meg had changed. Peter couldn't think of a single insult to throw at his only daughter.

'So… Meg, how have you been doing?' asked Lois nervously. 'Well, I live in New York now. I'm a journalist for _The New York Times.' _Meg told them. 'I say Meg, you've changed in looks since we last saw you.' said Stewie. Meg smirked at him. 'I could say the same for you Stewie.' she told him. Stewie looked up at his now full head of hair. 'Touché.' he answered.

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

'How come you never called? Or emailed to let us know where you were?' asked Chris. Meg tossed her hair back. 'I didn't think you'd miss me.' she replied. 'Well Meg, of course we missed you. We were beside ourselves when we found out you'd ran away.' Lois told her. Meg laughed. 'That's a surprise. Most of the time I lived in this house, I was treated like shit by _each and every one of you!_' She screamed those last few words, glaring at her family.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

The Griffin family stared at Meg, mouths open. Meg felt a sense of pride burn inside of her. Just a few years ago, she'd have too scared to stand up to her family. But now, she could finally say all the things she had bottled up inside for years.

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_Cause she's…_

'Every single day, you all bullied me, tortured me, and treated me like I was nothing! Let's start with you Peter! Punching me, belittling me, making fun of me- the list goes on! Well, I'm not your little punching bag anymore! I'm stronger than I ever was before I left this dump. You can't hurt me anymore.' Peter opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. Every word Meg said was true.

'What about you Lois? Telling me I was worth nothing, bringing me down when I already felt bad enough as it was- some mother you turned out to be. One day I'll have my own kids and I'll be far better mother to them than you ever were to me!' Lois couldn't deny it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, remembering all the terrible things she had done to her daughter.

_She's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

'You two were no better!' snapped Meg, turning her attention to Chris and Stewie. 'You both acted like I was a waste of space, like a mould of dirt rotting away in the corner. I felt so alone and looked for help from you two- but did you help me? No! All you cared about Chris was the 'evil monkey that lives in your closet' and Stewie, you just fantasised about taking over the world! Let me just tell you that when you do (eventually) take over the world, I won't be writing an article about it!' Chris and Stewie looked at each other in shame.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

Meg stood up. 'I'm going upstairs to my room. That is, unless you haven't gone and transformed my bedroom into an indoor casino!' she said before heading up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door.

To her surprise, nothing had changed. Her bed neatly made, old clothes hanging in the wardrobe- nothing had been touched. She opened her drawers and took out some items she hadn't any space for in her bags, the night she'd run away. She'd bring them back with her this time.

'Meg?'

She turned around. Brian was standing in the doorway.

'I just wanted to tell you…. what you said to them… that was amazing. You finally showed them all how angry and lonely they made you feel. You were incredible.' he said. Meg smiled. 'Thanks Brian. You were the only one who treated me with respect- and I'm sorry I left the way I did.' she said. 'After eighteen years of hell, I don't blame you.' answered Brian.

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's…_

'I wanted to give you this.' said Brian, holding out a small book. Meg took her diary out of his hands. 'I rescued it from your room, just in case Lois went sneaking in.' he explained. Meg smiled at him tearfully. 'Thanks Brian thanks a lot.' she answered. Grabbing a pen, she scribbled down her address on a blank piece of paper, then tore it out. 'I doubt I'll ever come back here again… but if you ever want to visit, here's my address.' she told him. Brian smiled and took the paper. 'Thanks Meg. I'll come visit soon, I promise. And I won't bring Stewie!' he joked. They both laughed.

_She's so gone_

_(That's so over now)_

_She's so gone_

_(You won't find her around)_

Later that day, Meg went to meet Kevin for dinner. 'How did meeting your family go?' he asked. 'Well, I finally told them how I really felt about them- and I have to say it felt good! But this is the last time I'm ever coming back to Quahog. As far as I'm concerned, my family is dead to me.' she told him. 'Hey, they treated you like shit for years! I don't blame you for that.' he said.

'What about your folks? Was your dad pleased to see you?' she asked. 'Yeah- and even more so when I told him I got a job with the NYPD.' said Kevin. 'Really? That's fantastic news!' she said. Then, nervously twisting a lock of hair around her finger, she made a suggestion. 'If you like, you could stay in my apartment.' Kevin looked at her and smiled. 'I'd really like that.' he answered.

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's…_

_She's so gone_

The next day, Meg and Kevin climbed into the car, all ready to head back to New York. But before they left, Meg gave Brian a final hug goodbye. 'Come visit soon, ok?' she said. 'I promise.' he smiled.

As they drove down the road, Meg saw her family watching her leave. 'So long you bastards. The Meg Griffin you knew is gone forever!' she thought, smirking at them and flicking her middle finger at them. Seeing Brian, she blew him a kiss goodbye. Brian smiled as he watched her do that, knowing that he'd see the new beautiful and strong Meg Griffin again soon.

_So long_

_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

**Hope you all enjoyed that! Please tell me what you think! You know what to do-R&R! **


End file.
